


Dancing on His Own

by theaveragebear



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, College AU, Fictional girlfriends not wives, M/M, mild alcohol use, mild infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theaveragebear/pseuds/theaveragebear
Summary: This thing they’ve been doing, chasing each other around campus, making out in every secluded location they can find, is new. It started a couple of weeks ago in their dorm room.





	Dancing on His Own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mythicalseries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicalseries/gifts).



> This was written for the lovely Mythicalseries as part of my follower giveaway. Their prompt was the Calum Scott version of Robyn's Dancing on My Own. I recommend checking out Mythicalseries' writing (it's amazing!) as well as both versions of the song. I'm on mobile so I can't link to anything, but I promise you won't be disappointed on either front!

There’s a moment, mid song, when everyone’s hands are in the air. That’s when he feels it.

Finally.

Peace.

He’s out of his head just enough to lose himself in the music, those two shots of whiskey went down easy. He closes his eyes against the rhythm, feels the bass beat in time with his heart. He’s spinning, only half aware of the bodies surrounding him, enveloping him in sweaty heat.

Every so often he feels hands make contact with his body, random girls and maybe boys feeling him up. Or maybe they’re trying to steady him. It’s hard to say. And he doesn’t care either way. The crowd sways together, moving as one, bouncing off and into each other.

Link’s hands are up as his head hangs low, palms open toward the ceiling, reaching for some sort of broken salvation. In the back of his mind he recognizes that he probably looks silly, but all he cares about right now is how he feels. He keeps up with the crowd as it pulses, synchronizing with its ebb and flow.

Until suddenly it’s too much. Too hot, too loud, too wild. He can’t breathe, the air in his lungs has turned stale and viscous. His limbs are heavy, awkward. He needs out. Scanning the sea of bodies he finds a path. Pushing against the wave of drunk twenty-somethings, he frees himself, stumbling towards the bar, using it as a support.

As he rests his head against the cool surface of the bar, feeling a brief moment of relief, he notices a tall figure snaking its way toward the exit. Rhett’s dragging someone behind him, but Link doesn’t need to look closely. He knows who it is.

Fumbling through his pockets, he finds ten crumpled dollar bills. Holding the cash in front of him, he waves it to get the bartender's attention.

As the whiskey burns its way down his throat, he feels the tear roll hot down his cheek. He wipes at it with the palm of his hand, eyes darting around him to make sure no one saw. None of his friends are in close proximity, though. He figures they’re all dispersed by now, having found someone to press into a dark corner or lead back to their dorm room.

With nowhere else to go he heads back to the dance floor, nearly tripping over a broken bottle. The night is winding down and the DJ slows the pace with a heavier, more somber beat. Link lets the music wash through him again, working his way back into the thinning crowd. He’ll just have to dance this one alone.

* * *

 

Link leads them through the darkened hallway, testing each doorknob he passes. Behind him, Rhett giggles, scurrying up close so he can press his palms into Link’s hips, slowing him down.

“Hold on,” Link bats his hands away, turning back to smirk at him, “Can’t you wait till we get out of the hall? Always so impatient.”

“Can you blame me?” Rhett takes advantage of his long strides to step in front of Link, cutting him off. Spinning around, he pushes hard against Link’s shoulders, stopping him in his tracks. They stare each other down in the dim light, each waiting for the other to make the first move.

This thing they’ve been doing, chasing each other around campus, making out in every secluded location they can find, is new. It started a couple of weeks ago in their dorm room.

Years of tension built to a breaking point during a particularly sweaty and aggressive wrestling session. Rhett had Link pinned to the floor, twisting his arm behind his back, goading him to cry out in defeat. Link, being his stubborn self, continued to try to wriggle free, refusing to yield. Red-faced and shouting obscenities, he tried to squirm out of Rhett’s embrace. In response Rhett shifted, lowering himself down to use all his weight to force Link into surrender.

As Rhett leaned in, his forearm digging into Link’s shoulders, they both stopped fighting for a moment. Link could feel Rhett’s eyes on him, could hear their heavy, labored breaths. This is usually the moment Rhett would claim victory, letting out a triumphant ‘I’m dead’ to let Link know he’d lost, that there was no escape. But this time, Rhett eased off, releasing Link’s hand from its twisted position. His hand on Link’s shoulder turned soft, still holding him tight, but his thumb grazed the soft patch of skin it rested upon. A bead of sweat fell from Rhett’s forehead onto Link’s back and he watched as it rolled down the dip of his spine. The air between them was suddenly charged, explosive. They’d been here before, a few times, but had always chosen to extinguish whatever they were feeling rather than ignite it. It seemed like the easier thing to do.

“Link…” Rhett’s voice lowered to an unnecessary whisper, saying his name as if it were a dirty word slipping out under his breath. The timbre of it was was a lit match, touching down to kindle the flames of their desire.

Before Link could even form a coherent thought, Rhett was on him. He pulled up to flip Link over onto his back. Sliding off to one side, he smashed their faces together, one hand anchoring Link to the ground, the other knotting into his hair.

A strangled moan slipped out of Link’s mouth between breaths. The sound of it burned Rhett’s ears, making him smile as a flush spread across his neck and face. They met each other with feral tongues, their kisses sloppy and hectic. They had both kissed other people before, of course, but it had never been quite so wild, so greedy. They were hungry, starved animals finally thrown a slab of red meat.

After that they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. If Greg was home, they’d find excuses to go out, pressing each other into forgotten areas of the library, or unused after hours study rooms. They became very familiar with the campus after dark, finding every available nook in which they could explore whatever was suddenly growing between them. Literally and figuratively.

That’s how they find themselves tonight, sneaking down a hallway of the Chemistry building, which they’re pretty sure was supposed to be locked an hour ago. They were looking for an open lab. The labs are the best because they have big sturdy tables, perfect for hoisting Link up onto so they can meet face to face.

And now they’re stopped, Rhett’s big hands forcing Link to look him in the eye. Link’s expression narrows as he searches Rhett's face, questioning, asking and answering his own unspoken questions.

“What, Rhett? Just say it. Whatever it is.”

“You know what I’m gonna say.” There’s a pause as they both mull over their next words.

“Yeah, but I wanna hear you say it.” This is not how Link saw this night going. He doesn’t want to do this. Not here. Not now. But he knows what’s on Rhett’s mind. And he knows they have to deal with it.

“I have a girlfriend,” Rhett practically whispers, looking down to study the tile pattern on the floor.

“I know that.” Link’s not gonna yield, not gonna make this easy for him.

“So…”

“So…” Link shakes his head a little, raising his eyebrows. He can’t make this decision for Rhett, as much as he wants to. He can tell Rhett is conflicted, torn between two worlds, two possible futures. One’s easy, expected. The other is him. Link can’t blame Rhett for wanting to take the easy way out, end this now, so they can both move on and do what they are supposed to do with their lives.

Whatever Rhett decides, he’ll follow. That’s what he’s always done. And he thinks he can live with it. For sixteen years they were nothing but best friends. They can go back to that, right?

But if he were to claw back the tough muscle around his heart he’d find the truth: he wants Rhett to be brave so he can be brave too.

“So, she doesn’t deserve this, man. I know we've only been dating a couple of months, but it’s not fair, it’s not right.”

“I know that.” Link knows he should give Rhett more direction, pull him toward him, tell him it’s gonna be alright, tell him he’ll make the right choice. But Link’s not sure if he knows what’s right. So he does nothing, says nothing, digging his hands into his pockets and looking anywhere but at Rhett’s face.

“So, help me, man! What do you want?” Rhett softens his stance, moving his hands to cup Link’s face, brush back his long hair.

“It’s not about me. What do you want?”

“God, you’re impossible. Just tell me what you want from me. I’m not throwing my life away if you can’t even tell me what you want.”

Link’s expression darkens and he wiggles out from Rhett’s grasp. “Throwing your life away, huh? That’s a real nice way to put it.” He backs away, starting towards the door they came through so Rhett can’t see the tears in his eyes.

Rhett rushes after him, cutting him off again. This time he pulls him into a tight embrace, resting his chin on top of Link’s head. “I’m sorry...that’s not what I meant. I just...I don’t know what I’m supposed to do here.”

“Yeah,” Link looks up at him, opening into him, wrapping his arms tight around his middle. “Me either.” They share a dry laugh before Link rises up to press a kiss to Rhett’s lips.

Rhett leans down to line Link’s throat with kisses. “Can we restart this night? I’m sorry I’m such a dick.”

He nods and lets Rhett lead him into a supply closet, the only room they can find open. He lets Rhett work hard to make it up to him, choosing to believe that actions speak louder than words.

* * *

  
The next few days are quiet ones. They don’t revisit the conversation, but there’s new tension between them. Neither wants to touch it, so they let it lie, hoping ignoring the subject will make it disappear. But instead it festers, so that by Friday they can barely even be in the same room with each other without giving off waves of radiating anxiety. Even Greg can tell something is wrong.

“What is up with you two?” They’d been playing video games, but every time Rhett won a game, Link would throw his controller and find some small detail to pick at, accusing Rhett of cheating or playing unfairly.

“Nothing!” Their synchronized response causes Greg to raise his eyebrows in incredulity.

“Mmhmm...seems like nothing.”

“It’s finals, man. You know. Got a lot on my mind.” Link’s half-lie seems to appease Greg, who claps his hands together as he stands, looking for his phone.

“Stress, yeah, I hear ya. I think I know what we all need.” He nods at both of them as they shake their heads, knowing what he has planned. “A night on the town. A few drinks, some pretty girls, some loud music. Rhett, you can bring Amanda. Link, you and I, buddy, are gonna be wingmen.”

Rhett and Link exchange a glance, but before they can say anything Greg’s on the phone calling friends, making plans for the night. They sit back on the sofa, and Rhett pulls out his phone. Link keeps his eyes on Rhett as he makes the call. He watches the shape of Rhett's lips as they form around the words, “Hey baby…” and he thinks his heart might explode with envy. He wants those words directed at him. He wants to be Rhett’s date for the night. He wants Rhett to buy him drinks at the bar and dance up close to him. He wants it all, but can have none of it.

He stands and heads off to their room to get ready, needing some space to clear his head. A half hour later he emerges, freshly showered and changed. He’s chosen a baby blue short sleeve button down, and he’s combed his hair back off his forehead. Rhett watches as he crosses the room, looking for his wallet and keys.

Greg’s gone to his room to change, too, so it’s just the two of them in the common space.

Link’s sliding his wallet into his pocket when he feels Rhett at his back, whispering into his neck, “You look nice.”

“Don’t Rhett. Please. I can’t. Not tonight.”

Rhett doesn’t back away immediately, he stays in close for a moment, inhaling Link’s clean, soapy scent. “Ok, yeah. I get it. It’s just...that’s a nice color on you.” He starts to back off, but is stopped by Link’s hand twisting into his shirt, pulling him in. They kiss for the first time in days and it quickly becomes intense, urgent. Link has just slipped his hand under Rhett’s shirt, brushing the soft hair of his belly when a gentle knock on the door breaks them apart.

They stare at each other a moment, wiping at their mouths, shocked by the boldness of what just happened.

“You gonna get that?” Link’s voice is a challenge.

Rhett straightens his shirt and opens the door. Amanda is a bright presence, her singsongy voice filling the room. Link wants to like her, he knows she’s a good, kind person. But he can’t help the resentment he feels toward her. She has everything he wants.

Suddenly Rhett seems so far away, as though Link’s looking through the eye of a telescope, the rest of the room bending out of focus. He watches as Rhett kisses her hello, his expression giving away nothing. Considering what just happened between them, Rhett remains calm and collected. He’s a better liar than Link realized. Link wants to scream, cry, run away, and feels like it’s all written across his face.

They hang out in the dorm for a bit, cracking open cans of beer and a bottle of whiskey. A few other people arrive and the noise of the crowd starts to drown out Link’s internal monologue. He downs a shot with Mike, shotguns a beer with someone whose name he’s forgotten. After another whiskey, he starts to find the numbness he’s chasing.

They leave for the bar, some place Greg found. On the way over he raves about the DJ, claiming it’ll totally be worth the cover. Link couldn’t really care any less about the DJ, but he’s excited to be somewhere loud and crowded enough that he can lose Rhett and Amanda. Maybe he’ll find someone cute to distract himself with. Maybe he’ll just get really drunk and forget about everything that’s happening. Either scenario seems like a win.

But that’s not what happens. The DJ, it turns out, is great, but the place is small. It’s really just a little dining room that they’ve cleared out to be a dance floor. It seems like everywhere he looks he sees Rhett. He’s on the dance floor, and all he can see is them laughing at the bar, ordering a round for everyone. He steps away for air and his eyeline leads him to the two blondes grinding against the speakers. Every time he glances up, Rhett is kissing her.

At some point, he and Rhett make eye contact. Amanda is all over him, hands in his hair, kissing his neck. But Rhett’s eyes are glued to Link. He leans down to kiss her, but it’s like Rhett’s kissing him. Rhetts eyes are throwing darts, landing all over Link’s body, wounding him with each glance. Link watches him dance, thinking how good he looks in his simple white t-shirt. He remembers another day Rhett wore that shirt and how good he had looked as he writhed beneath him. He remembers removing that shirt in a frenzy to get at Rhett’s skin.

It’s too much. Link knows he’ll never be able to do this. He’ll never be able to live a life where he’s at Rhett’s side but not his. The way he sees it, he’s left with two options: fight or flight. He knows which is easiest. He could move. Leave his family and friends, start a new life somewhere. California seems like a good option. He could pursue the dream of being a filmmaker. But he knows that’s not his dream. It’s their dream, and he doesn’t think he could do it without Rhett.

He’s brought back to reality by Greg shouting in his ear, introducing him to a girl, a pretty brunette with bright red lipstick and freckles. As he shakes her hand, he notices that Amanda is heading to the bathroom and Rhett is left swaying to the music by himself in the middle of the dance floor. He excuses himself from the conversation abruptly, raising his hands in an attempted apology for being rude. He's not sure if it's the whiskey, but he's feeling brave and decides that now is the time to act. 

He sidles up to Rhett from behind, careful not to touch him too much.

Tapping him on the shoulder, he shouts up at him, “Hey…”

Rhett turns and smiles at him, eyes darting around briefly, wary of onlookers, unsure of what Link’s planning. “Hey.”

Link stands up on his toes, speaking directly into Rhett’s ear. He wants to make sure he hears him. “Rhett…” he stumbles a bit on his words, but then finds them again, “choose me.”

He pulls back to look Rhett in the eye, smiling up at him, eyes wide and clear, “Please. Choose me.”

Before he even finishes the words, Amanda is back at Rhett’s side, bouncing along with the beat. “Hi guys! Having fun? This place is great--”

But Link’s gone, pushing away from them, losing himself in the crowd as best he can. At some point someone he vaguely recognizes hands him a shot, and then another. He takes them without question, closes his eyes and drowns in the music.

As the beat rises, he lifts his hands at the behest of the DJ, melding with the crowd, tuning into the energy of the place. That’s when he feels it.

Finally.

Peace.

* * *

 

The lights come on, but he’s still dancing to the remnants of the beat in his head. Everyone he knows has gone, shuttled away in cabs. But he’s still here, afraid to leave, knowing that Rhett left with Amanda after he had practically begged him not to. He’s not ready to face the reality of what that means.

He nearly jumps out of his skin when the bartender bangs loudly on the bar.

“Hey, man, you gotta go...bar’s closed. You need a cab?”

Link realizes he’s out of cash, having spent the last of it on that last shot.

“Nah…I...I’m gonna walk. Thanks.”

The bartender eyes him as he stumbles toward the door.

“You sure about that?”

Link shakes himself awake, steeling himself against the thought of the long walk back to campus. “Yeah, yeah...I’ll be fine. Really. Thanks.”

He pushes the door open and breathes in the cool night air. He walks down the block, heading in the direction of his dorm, but a wave of exhaustion hits him. Sitting on the curb, he watches cars pass through the intersection, shaking his head at cabs that slow as they pass. He rests his head in his hands and wonders how bad it would be to take a little nap right here.

He lifts his head when he hears heavy footsteps approaching, snapping him out of his drowsiness. Looking up, he sees Rhett running towards him across the intersection.

“Link! Hey...are you ok?”

Link blinks up at him, uncertain how to answer his question.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Link watches as Rhett doubles over, breathing heavy. He wonders how long he’s been running. Did he run all the way from campus?

“Oh, good...I thought...I thought maybe you were...passed out or something.”

“What are you doing here, Rhett?”

“Whaddya mean?” Rhett finally catches his breath and sits down next to Link on the curb.

“I mean. What are you doing here? You left. _With Amanda_. After I…”

“Yeah, I left with Amanda so I could walk her home. And so I could explain--so I could tell her I can’t see her anymore. I told Greg to tell you I’d be right back. I’m guessing he didn’t relay the message.”

“What?”

“He probably left with that girl he was talking to. She was pretty cute…” He laughs at the glare Link sends his way.

“What?” Link's nearly shouting as he repeats himself, his addled brain trying to make sense of what Rhett’s told him, “Rhett, hold on. You broke up with Amanda? I thought--”

Rhett interrupts him with a kiss, his hands cupping Link’s face. They breathe into each other, Rhett breaking away, kissing his temple. “Well, you thought wrong. You asked me to choose you, so I am.”

“It’s that simple?” Link huffs out a laugh as he leans into Rhett, wrapping himself into his warmth.

“For now. Yeah, I guess it is.”

Link giggles against Rhett’s shirt, working kisses into the collar. He meets Rhett’s mouth again, but this time he’s brutal in his intensity, climbing up into Rhett’s lap, hands clamoring at Rhett’s clothes.

A passing car honks loudly, reminding them that they’re practically in the middle of the street. Laughing, Rhett stands and extends his hands to help Link up.

“C’mon, whiskey breath. Let me take you home.”

  

**Author's Note:**

> Halfway through writing this I realized I was rewriting the story of the first time I fell in love. I tried to give Link a little more courage than I had at the time. Even if it's just the liquid kind. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated. 
> 
> Come find me on tumblr under the same name.


End file.
